Bloody Wrist
by Tenshi no Koneko
Summary: WILL ZIM REACH DIB IN TIME TO SAVE HIM???? Really short one chapter story. ZADR in this. **Slash**


Bloody Wrist By Koneko Tenshi  
  
I do not own Invader Zim.  
  
Warning: this is a slash fic so if you don't like don't read.  
  
Zim fingered the object in his jacket as he listened to another teacher drown on about doom. He was deciding what to do with it. He had grown a lot and looked more like a human but then if he hadn't he would not fit into high skool. A few weeks back the tallest had given him a message. It stated that he would stay on earth and be banished. If he ever came back he would be killed as soon as he reached the atmosphere. This had upset him much and he went into a week's worth of depression. But when he was in the deepest of thoughts something, or rather someone had entered his mind and that thought pulled him out of depression. Had it not been for this thought he would have killed him self off. He glanced off in the direction this person was sleeping once again. That dark hair was so silky looking and Zim's hands ached from wanting so much to run his fingers through the black locks. The bell suddenly rang getting everyone up and out the door. The last bell of the day. For Zim he either did it now or he would have to wait again. Then something struck him. Why not go to his house. Give it to him there. As Zim walked passed the track to his house he caught a glimpse of yet another fight but walked away. He had to be prepared to take the rejection if it came.  
  
Dib walked away from yet another fight. He should never have told Jake he was gay. Now it became a ritual of getting beat up each day by Torque and his gang. But he was going to end that pain once and for all. And he would do it now. He ran home as he decided what he would do. Gaz was on the couch playing her game as always but she ignored him as he just ran past her and slammed the door. He began to search his room for the knife that he so often slit his wrist on. He cut deeper then ever and let them bleed as the doorbell rang, and Gaz talking to someone.  
  
Zim was greeted by a very pissed off Gaz. He took a step back as she told him Dib was upstairs.  
  
//If she was a snake her venom would kill in less than a second// Zim thought to him self as he went upstairs. He took the note out of his pocket as he knocked on the door. Instead of an answer he heard a thump come from the room. He became worried and went into the room.  
  
Zim gasped as he saw the pale body of the boy. He ran over and felt for a pulse. He sighed in relief as he found one and soon set to bandaging the boy's wrist. Then he picked him up and laid him on his bed.  
  
Sleep heaved eyelids slowly silted open and focused as best as they could on the dark blurry room. A few seconds passed before Dib sat up and felt for his glasses.  
  
//where am I? This isn't what it's like to be dead is it?//  
  
Dib jumped when he heard something shift around near him. He looked over the edge and spotted Zim.  
  
//What's he doing here?//  
  
Dib lifted his wrist to see how they were because they felt stiff and had to stifle a gasp to keep from waking the Irken.  
  
//Did he.?//  
  
"Dib? Dib! You're alright!"  
  
Dib jumped clearly three inches off the bed. He heard Zim laugh as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
"Zim what are you doing here?"  
  
"I found you on the floor. I had come to give you a note I wrote you but you were passed out." Zim said sheepishly as he handed the note to Dib.  
  
``` Dib,  
  
Things have been awful the last week. I found out my mission was a hoax and that I am banished to earth. I went into a depression and thought of all the things that went wrong in my life. But then I had one thought that helped me see that something good did come of this. I found I did not hate you at all. All this hate was used so I wouldn't get attached to you. But now I want to tell you, I really like you a lot. And know this before I ask my question. If anything should happen to you I would be terribly devastated and I don't now what I'd do. With that said, Will you go out with me to Bloaty's sometime?  
  
Love, Zim```  
  
Dib sat in silence for a few minutes re-reading the note. Zim watched waiting for an answer. In a split second Zim was tackled by the pale boy and was eagerly kissed.  
  
"I take that as a yes."  
  
Dib just nodded before he was laid on the bed and they took each other for the first time.  
  
  
  
Koneko Tenshi here. This is a good short story, ne? I really like this better than my other ZADR fic, Crossways. Please review and tell me what you think. Bai for now people. 


End file.
